A well system, such as an oil or gas well for extracting fluids that can include petroleum oil hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation, can include structures or tools that require cutting to prepare the well for the production of petroleum oil hydrocarbons or other production fluids. In one example, an opening can be cut into a vertical section of a tubing string of the well system in order to add a horizontal section to the tubing string. In another example, a tubing string can be perforated by a group of perforating guns to allow the flow of fluid into the tubing string from the formation. Downhole structures or tools, such as tubing sections, can be formed from materials that are resistant to high temperature or pressure. Cutting tools deploying in a downhole environment can require a relatively large amount of energy to cut the downhole structures or tools. For example, a welding tool deployed in a well system may require a relatively cumbersome energy storage system or an additional power line to be deployed into the well system with the welding system.
It is desirable to provide a compact downhole tools for applying a high amount of energy to downhole tools and structures.